Meus Sonhos
by Hilda de Polaris Br
Summary: Viu uma estrela cadente cruzar o céu. Fez um pedido, e seu sonho se realizou... U.A.
1. Estrela Cadente

(Viu uma estrela cadente cruzar o céu. Fez um pedido, e seu sonho se realizou.)

**Capítulo I - Estrela Cadente**

_Rin vestiu o robe cor-de-rosa e enrolou uma toalha nos cabelos para não molhar o chão._

_Sentou-se na cama, apanhou o controle remoto que estava jogado sobre as almofadas e ligou a televisão._

_Estava assistindo o final do episódio de seu _anime_ preferido, quando o telefone sobre o criado-mudo tocou. Rin girou os olhos, aborrecida, e estendeu-se para atender o aparelho. Quem poderia estar ligando àquela hora? Esperava que não fosse a respeito de seu serviço._

_"_Rin? Tudo bem?"_ - era Kagome, sua melhor amiga._

_- Tudo, por que não estaria bem?_

_A amiga riu baixinho, mas ao falar, sua voz estava mais séria:_

_"_Você não assistiu o noticiário, não é mesmo?_"_

_- Não, eu estava assistindo anime. Por que?_

_"_Vai acontecer uma catástrofe._"_ _- respondeu Kagome - "_Liga no telejornal._"_

_Rin obedeceu e mudou de canal rapidamente. No telejornal, Hitomi Kagewaki, um astrônomo famoso, falava algo a respeito de uma imagem de satélite que aparecia às suas costas. _

_"... em rota de colisão com Júpiter, devido ao campo gravitacional do planeta. Mas, de alguma maneira surpreendente, a rota do "_B 612_" alterou-se em vários graus há alguns minutos de Júpiter, vindo em direção da Terra. Seu tamanho não é preocupante para o globo terrestre; no entanto, se continuar como está, poderá destruir uma cidade inteira. Ainda não temos dados suficientes para confirmar o ponto de impacto do _B 612_, mas as autoridades devem ficar em alerta..."_

_- Que horror! - exclamou Rin, baixando o volume da televisão para voltar a falar ao telefone - Onde será que vai cair?_

_"_Não faço idéia, mas bem que eles podiam plantar uma bomba nessa coisa!_" - respondeu Kagome._

_- Está assistindo muito filme, Kagome. - Rin riu da amiga._

_"_Ah, é que eu acho que eles subestimam o poder do espaço sideral.Vai que essa coisa destrói a Terra?_"_

_- Bobagem. Eles sabem o que falam. - Rin não conteve um bocejo - Ai, que sono! Vou dormir um pouco agora, estou tão cansada!_

_"_Tá, eu também. Boa noite e até amanhã._"_

_- Até._

_ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo_

_- Sr. Kagewaki, veja isso! - um dos assistentes chamou-o, assustado._

_- Espero que não sejam más notícias, Ginta. - Hitomi respondeu, aproximando-se do computador._

_- Infelizmente são, senhor. - respondeu Ginta - A rota do _B 612_ alterou-se._

_- Novamente. - Hitomi suspirou, cansado - Mas o que está acontecendo?_

_- Até parece que o _B 612_ tem vida própria. - comentou uma moça de cabelos negros, trajando guarda-pó branco._

_- As leis da Física parecem não existir para esse asteróide, cometa, ou seja lá o que for. - Hitomi irritou-se, esmurrando a mesa - É terceira vez, depois de Júpiter, que ele altera seu curso!_

_- Assim nunca saberemos onde ele vai cair. - comentou Kagura, preocupada._

_- Resta continuarmos monitorando o _B 612_. - Hitomi foi se afastando para sua sala - Qualquer mudança, me avisem._

_ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo_

_- O que está achando de nossa apresentação, senhor? - Rin perguntou._

_- Muito bom. - respondeu Miroku, desinteressado - Onde está Sango?_

_- Se preparando para a próxima cena. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo._

_- E ela estará tão linda quanto a senhorita? - Miroku segurou as mãos de Rin entre as suas._

_- Veja o senhor mesmo. - Rin estava sem graça. Miroku sempre tentava conquistá-la, mesmo gostando de outra garota. Preferiu se afastar - Com licença, que eu também tenho que me arrumar..._

_Rin correu até o camarim, onde encontrou Sango. De fato, a moça estava linda, com a suave maquiagem que escolhera e o lindo quimono vermelho e branco que usava._

_- Precisa de ajuda? - Rin perguntou._

_- Não, obrigada. - Sango sorriu-lhe - Já estou pronta._

_- Miroku está na platéia. - Rin deu a notícia._

_- O que! - Sango arregalou os olhos._

_- Ele veio assistir você._

_- Bobagem. Ele é o dono do circo, veio assistir a apresentação de todos._

_Rin não contradisse a amiga, mas sabia que estava certa. Não era segredo para ninguém que, nas poucas vezes em que aparecia por ali, Miroku estava mais interessado em uma única pessoa._

_Rin sentou-se a frente de um espelho bem iluminado e abriu uma gaveta para apanhar sua maquiagem, mas logo guardou o estojo._

_Suspirou._

_Sentia certa inveja de Sango, por ter alguém interessado nela._

_Órfã, Rin trabalhava naquele circo desde pequena. Tivera alguns namorados, mas nada muito sério. Sentia que queria algo mais, que ainda não descobrira o que era._

_Escutou Kagome encerrando a música da apresentação de Sango._

_Seria a próxima agora. Levantou-se, apressada._

_ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo_

_"Interrompemos nossa programação para um aviso importante. O asteróide B 612, inicialmente em rota de colisão com Júpiter, está se aproximando da Terra. O ponto de impacto será em..."_

_- O que! - Rin exclamou, correndo para a frente da televisão, com uma escova de cabelos na mão - Atingirá o Japão!_

_"... Todas as providências estão sendo tomadas para a imediata evacuação da cidade. Repetindo, não entrem em pânico!"_

_Rin desligou a televisão e correu para terminar de se arrumar rapidamente. Precisava abandonar a cidade o mais rápido possível!_

_ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo_


	2. Desastre Aéreo

**Capítulo II - Desastre Aéreo**

_A sirene repetia o aviso de evacuação._

_As pessoas corriam para fora de suas casas, refletindo se seria a última vez que veriam seus lares._

_As estradas e ruas estavam intransitáveis, com engarrafamentos quilométricos._

_Policiais e voluntários tentavam, quase em vão, pôr ordem nas coisas, ou impedir algumas pessoas de furtarem lojas e etc._

_Enfim, tudo estava um caos._

_Tudo isso por causa da notícia sobre o meteorito _B 612_, que iria se colidir contra aquela cidade._

_ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo_

_Rin entrou correndo sob a tenda do circo, para checar se ainda havia alguém ali._

_Encontrou Kikyou e Midoriko, flautista e atriz, respectivamente. Elas conversavam tranqüilamente, como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo._

_- Vocês não vão sair? - Rin perguntou, preocupada._

_- De que adianta toda essa afobação? - Midoriko retrucou, com sua bela e calma voz. Era uma mulher de beleza refinada, que trajava um conjunto social azul-marinho que lhe caía muito bem sobre o corpo._

_- Estão tentando fugir, mas ninguém consegue sair da cidade. - completou Kikyou, dando de ombros._

_Kikyou era alguns anos mais nova que Mirodiko, mas ainda assim possuía uma habilidade artística excelente. Tocava flauta como ninguém. Bela, também não pecava no visual: blusinha branca de mangas curtas e decote discreto, saia justa azul até os joelhos e sandálias de salto baixo._

_- Preferem ficar? - Rin perguntou, surpresa._

_- Não vamos a lugar algum. - respondeu Kikyou tranqüilamente. _

_Rin desistiu de tentar convencê-las. Mas também não sabia o que fazer a seguir. Deveria ir embora, ou ficar?_

_Por fim, decidiu-se._

_Sentou-se na arquibancada do circo... e esperou._

_ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo_

_O "_B 612_" cruzou os céus, deixando uma cauda de luz, poeira e fumaça para trás._

_Rin juntou as mãos a frente do peito, num gesto de súplica, e fechou os olhos._

_Sempre lhe disseram que, ao ver um cometa, deveria fazer um pedido antes que o corpo celeste fosse embora. Quem sabe, se fizesse isso, seu desejo se realizasse?_

_Um estrondo se seguiu, junto com uma onda de poeira e água. O "_B 612_" certamente atingira o mar._

_Vários alarmes de carro dispararam e algumas pessoas gritavam, assustadas._

_Rin abriu os olhos e, percebendo que não havia mais perigo, correu para longe do circo até o local de impacto do meteorito._

_Caminhou alguns minutos, passando por carros cobertos de lama e pessoas apressadas que tentavam se encontrar no meio da confusão._

_Finalmente chegou perto da praia. De longe era visível o grande pedaço de rocha fumegando cravado no meio de um buraco enorme causado por seu impacto._

_Algumas outras pessoas também se aproximavam para olhar, inclusive um repórter mais corajoso._

_- Vocês podem ver o local de impacto do meteorito. - dizia o repórter ao microfone, parado ao lado do cinegrafista - Estas são imagens exclusivas do _B 612_. Ainda sai fumaça dele e vejam a cratera que ele abriu! Mas a cidade não sofreu maiores problemas, apenas ficou bastante suja! Ainda não recebemos notícias de feridos._

_"_Pensei que a cidade seria destruída pelo impacto, mas vejo que me enganei. Ainda bem._" - Rin pensou, sorrindo, mais calma._

_As pessoas próximas observavam o meteorito, parecendo encantadas. _Era tão belo! Quem sabe ali não encontrassem vida extraterrestre, _Rin perguntou-se,_ os cientistas podiam vir dar uma olhada no B 612.

_Passados alguns minutos, o encanto pareceu se esgotar e as pessoas deram meia-volta para irem embora._

_Ali só permaneceram Rin, o repórter e o cinegrafista._

_Rin, mais que qualquer um, estava realmente encantada. Qualquer coisa lhe dizia que algo surpreendente em breve aconteceria._

_"_Controle-se, Rin_.", ralhou consigo mesma, "_Meu pedido não vai se realizar assim tão rápido. Trate de voltar para o circo agora mesmo!_"_

_Rin virou-se para ir embora, mas mal dera cinco passos, voltou-se para dar uma última olhada no meteorito._

_ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo_

_Cientistas e astrônomos isolaram a área do meteorito para estudá-lo melhor. Afinal, não é todo dia que um corpo celeste vindo de além de Júpiter atinge a Terra._

_- Ei, _Naraku_, encontrou alguma coisa? - Kagura perguntou, aproximando-se do pesquisador._

_- Nada ainda, Kagura. E, por favor, não me chame por esse apelido. - ralhou ele, brincalhão - Meu nome é Hitomi Kagewaki._

_- Não encontraram nenhuma pista do local de origem do B 612? - ela tornou a perguntar._

_- O B 612 é mais velho que qualquer habitante vivo da Terra. - respondeu ele, apanhando um pequeno pedaço de rocha nas mãos protegidas por luvas - Ele não é oriundo do Sistema Solar, mas sim de muito além. Não sabemos de onde._

_- Mas é bom descobrir, não é? Bem, vou deixar você trabalhar em paz agora, _Naraku_. - Kagura sorriu e se afastou._

_Hitomi suspirou e logo continuou com seu trabalho._

_ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo_

_Rin parou de pular e ergueu os olhos para o meteorito parcialmente enterrado na praia._

_Gostava de se exercitar naquele lugar, apreciando a paisagem extraterrestre logo pela manhã._

_Apanhou a toalha que deixara sobre sua mochila e enxugou o rosto suado._

_Estava na hora de voltar, mas, como todos os dias, recusava-se a se afastar dali. "_Não tem problema eu ficar por aqui mais uns minutinhos_...", pensou._

_- _Oi_. - alguém falou._

_Rin, surpresa, olhou para trás e viu um dos responsáveis pelo estudo do meteorito se aproximar._

_- Olá. - saudou ela, ligeiramente envergonhada por encontrarem-na daquele jeito._

_- Eu a vejo por aqui todos os dias. - comentou o rapaz - Não se incomoda com todo esse movimento?_

_- Na verdade, não. Eu gosto de ficar olhando ele - Rin se referia ao _B 612_ - Fico imaginando de onde ele veio, e como é estar lá em cima. - acrescentou, sonhadora._

_- Realmente deve ser muito belo._

_- Nunca foi para o espaço?_

_- Não. Estudo o espaço daqui da Terra mesmo. Ah, que bobagem a minha! Esqueci de me apresentar. Meu nome é Hitomi Kagewaki._

_- E o meu é Rin. - cumprimentaram-se - Ouvi falar muito a respeito do senhor. É um grande prazer conhecer um astrônomo tão renomado..._

_- Exageram um pouco as coisas, às vezes. - Hitomi sorriu, encantador - E a senhorita, mora por aqui?_

_- Sim. Moro e trabalho aqui perto, naquele circo... - Rin explicou a localização do seu local de trabalho e um pouco de sua profissão._

_- Muito interessante! - exclamou Hitomi, com um sorriso sincero - Quando tiver uma folga daqui, vou lá assistir o espetáculo._

_- Que bom! - Rin comemorou, feliz._

_- Devo deixá-la agora. O dever me chama._

_- Já? Ah, que pena. Seu trabalho é bem difícil, não é?_

_- Gosto do que faço, e isso me dá forças para continuar._

_- O mesmo acontece comigo. - Rin sorriu - Também tenho que ir. É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Kagewaki._

_- Igualmente. Nos veremos ainda._

_Rin e Hitomi despediram-se e seguiram caminhos opostos._

_ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo_

_- Arranjou uma namoradinha, _Naraku

_- Kagura, já disse mil vezes para não me chamar por esse apelido! - Hitomi ralhou outra vez, concentrado em seu trabalho - E não! Sabe quantos anos eu tenho? Não estou interessado em garotas tão novas._

_- Tá bem, já entendi. - Kagura sorriu, ajudando o amigo a ajustar novos aparelhos para a pesquisa sobre o meteorito - Mas então por que foi falar com ela?_

_- Não sei. Acho que fiquei curioso em vê-la aqui todas as manhãs._

_- De certo gosta de observar estrelas._

_- Talvez._

_ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo_

Saudações, queridos leitores...

Espero que estejam gostando desta nova fic! Adoraria receber reviews contendo sugestões, críticas construtivas ou apenas um "olá".

_LittlePrincessRin_: Que bom que está gostando! Fico realmente muito feliz em saber disso! Adoro receber reviews! (E quem não gosta, não é? Hehe...) Na verdade, a princípio, pensei em apenas um youkai, mas poderá haver mais de um.. (Para ter mais ação!) Tentarei colocar o próximo capítulo no ar o mais breve possível! Obrigada pela mensagem e até a próxima!

_Misaozinhah_: Realmente espero não demorar a postar o próximo capítulo! Obrigada pela review e até a próxima!

_Jaque-chan_: Vai atingir o Japão, e como eu sou malvada, o asteróide vai destruir o país inteiro... (risada maligna) Brincadeirinha! Não vai destruir nada não! Rin não precisará avisar sobre a catástrofe, a _mídia_ fará isso por ela (como aconteceu neste capítulo)... Obrigada, fico muito feliz em saber disso! Muito obrigada pelo review e até a próxima!

_Tibinha_: Obrigada! Que bom que gostou! Ele não vai aparecer. E eu adoro deixar todo mundo na expectativa! (_risada malvada_) Brincadeirinha! Não vai demorar não! Logo logo ele chega... Obrigada pelo review e até a próxima!

_Palas Lis_: Olá! Pois é, né..? Faz algum tempo que tive a idéia desta fic, mas agora nem me lembro mais de onde tirei essa idéia... u.u' Sim, sim e sim. Será esse o casal central. Tentarei atualizar a fic o mais depressa possível, mas isso depende, é claro, de minha mente brilhante estar funcionando perfeitamente na ocasião.. i.i' Obrigada pelo review e até a próxima!


	3. Viajante Perdido

**Capítulo III - Viajante Perdido**

_Hitomi terminou de escrever seu relatório sobre os avanços obtidos na pesquisa daquele dia, guardou a prancheta e a caneta na gaveta da escrivaninha, apagou a lâmpada que iluminava seu quarto temporário e deitou-se, sonolento._

_Um minuto depois, levantava-se e acendia a luz. Esquecera-se de trocar de roupa. Não poderia dormir vestindo terno e gravata sob o guarda-pó._

_Colocou um pijama confortável e voltou a deitar-se. Logo estava imerso num sono profundo._

_Não costumava sonhar. Mas naquela noite foi diferente._

Hitomi Kagewaki, ou _Naraku_, como Kagura costumava chamá-lo carinhosamente, andava apressadamente pelo deserto. Atravessava dunas e mais dunas de areia, mas quanto mais caminhava, mais sentia que estava longe de tudo. Era tão desconfortável não saber para onde ir... Não tinha suprimento de comida ou de água. Acabaria morrendo se continuasse assim.

Transcorridas o que pareceu algumas horas de caminhada, Hitomi enxergou um oásis. "Espero que não seja miragem.", pensou, andando mais rápido para chegar logo ao lago e à sombra.

Ajoelhou-se na areia quente e tocou na superfície da água para checar se realmente era líquida.

Mas o lago acabou puxando sua mão para o fundo. Assustado, Hitomi tentou se afastar, mas aquilo era forte demais. Seu corpo todo acabou afundando sob a água.

Pensou que logo sentiria falta de ar, mas, muito estranhamente, conseguia respirar sob a água. E o mais impressionante de tudo: lentamente sentia que não estava mais nas profundezas daquele lago estranho, e sim flutuando no espaço sideral.

Olhou para um lado e viu estrelas, olhou para o outro lado e ali havia constelações que nunca tinha visto ou estudado.

Tudo era muito estranho, mesmo para alguém como ele, acostumado com o espaço.

Uma luz rarefeita chamou sua atenção. Hitomi girou o corpo para trás, a fim de melhor observar aquele fenômeno.

Ao olhar para a luz, sentiu algo como a gravidade a puxá-lo em direção daquele ponto brilhante.

"Talvez eu vá para algum planeta estranho agora.", pensou, não duvidando de mais nada.

E por um segundo, antes de tudo desaparecer de foco, viu um planeta que julgou do tamanho de dez Júpiter explodir, lançando para longe uma aeronave prateada muito estranha e pequena.

_Hitomi acordou assustado. Olhou ao redor e deu-se conta de que não estava mais em seu quarto, e sim sentado sobre areia. Estava na praia. Olhou para trás e viu as ondas arrebentando contra o _B 612

_Levantou-se e andou devagar até o meteorito. Tocou em sua superfície e sentiu a pedra fria e úmida._

_- Você quer me dizer alguma coisa, não quer? - perguntou em tom confidencial._

_Hitomi ficou ali por alguns minutos, refletindo sobre o sonho que tivera. Ou estava ficando louco, ou..._

_Suspirou. "_Acho que estou trabalhando demais, isso sim._"_

_- Você também está aqui... - disse uma voz baixa._

_Rin aproximava-se, parecendo um pouco assustada._

_- O que faz aqui? - Hitomi perguntou-lhe._

_- Tive um sonho estranho, e quando acordei, estava na praia. Nem eu mesma sabia que era sonâmbula._

_- Acho que não é, pois o mesmo aconteceu comigo._

_- Ah, ainda bem. - riu, um pouco nervosa - Cheguei a pensar que estava ficando louca._

_O Sol começou a despontar no horizonte e a cidade atrás deles começou a acordar para mais um dia de trabalho._

_- Você viu aquela nave fugindo do planeta? - Rin arregalou os olhos._

_- Sim. - Hitomi confirmou - Os nossos sonhos foram exatamente iguais._

_- Será que... - Rin não sabia o que dizer; estava assustada._

_- Talvez alguém esteja querendo falar conosco._

_- Mas _quem

_- Eu não sei. - Hitomi suspirou - Acho melhor voltarmos para casa antes que alguém nos veja aqui e comece a fazer perguntas._

_- Sim, vamos..._

_Mas mal se afastaram dez passos, um ruído chamou-lhes a atenção. Um ruído de trituração, vindo do interior do meteorito._

_- Você acha que...? - Rin perguntou, dando um passo para trás ao perceber a origem do som._

_- Logo saberemos. - Hitomi afastou-se e levou Rin consigo, por medida de segurança. Não sabia o que esperar. Vai que o meteorito explodisse?_

_Por uns dez minutos, Rin e Hitomi ficaram esperando algo acontecer. Pouco a pouco, o som ficava mais alto, assim chamando a atenção de mais pessoas que passavam por perto._

_- Sr. Kagewaki, o que está acontecendo? - um dos pesquisadores perguntou-lhe._

_- Será que vai explodir? - um curioso arriscou._

_- Não creio. Parece estar se abrindo... - o astrônomo deu seu parecer._

_Logo uma pequena multidão assistia à tudo, fascinados. Pequenas fissuras começaram a surgir na superfície do asteróide e depois de mais uns dez minutos, pequenas partes do asteróide começaram a se "esfarelar"._

_Por toda a manhã aquilo continuou. As pessoas curiosas iam e vinham, mas ninguém ousava se aproximar demais._

_Hitomi, já vestindo guarda-pó, fazia anotações sobre o estranho fenômeno, sentado sobre a areia._

_Lembrou-se das primeiras pesquisas que fez, quando sentava-se na praia para desenhar as estrelas. Com grande habilidade artística, desenhou com perfeição a nave que vira em sonho._

_- O que é isto? - Kagura perguntou, ao perceber que o amigo desenhava algo, ao invés de escrever._

_- Ahn? - Hitomi olhou surpreso para o desenho; nem ele próprio percebera o que estava fazendo - Oh, isto é... apenas um desenho..._

_- Não parece. - respondeu Kagura, insatisfeita com a resposta obtida - Por acaso está sonhando em ir para o espaço?_

_- Talvez._

_- Nunca me disse que queria ir para lá._

_- Você nunca me perguntou. - respondeu Hitomi com um sorriso, arrancando a folha desenhada e guardando-a no bolso do guarda-pó._

_A conversa foi interrompida por um estralo. O barulho prosseguiu, cada vez mais freqüente, fazendo com que todos se calassem._

_Hitomi levantou-se e se aproximou alguns passos. Olhando mais de perto, percebeu que a origem do som eram as rochas que, fragmentadas, estavam se desprendendo de algo com aparência metálica._

_- O que é isso..? - perguntou-se, curioso._

_Hitomi retirou parte das rochas que estavam para se desprender, ajudando a revelar uma esfera "metálica" reluzente._

_Hitomi fechou os olhos devido à luz do Sol refletida ali. Foi obrigado a se afastar, pois o calor era bastante intenso._

_- Está se sentindo bem? - Kagura perguntou-lhe, preocupada._

_- Sim. Mas a luz é forte demais. Não posso me aproximar devido ao calor. É perigoso ficar nas proximidades. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer. Por favor, afastem-se todos. - pediu._

_Uma gota de suor escorreu pela testa do astrônomo. Kagura tentou afastá-lo do local:_

_- _Naraku_... Como você mesmo disse, não sabemos o que pode acontecer... Por favor, venha comigo..._

_- Eu não posso fazer isso. - ele respondeu._

_- Você está levando isso muito à sério. Quer arriscar sua vida, é? Se afaste dessa coisa agora mesmo._

_Mas Hitomi afastou gentilmente as mãos de Kagura:_

_- Isso é muito importante para mim. Deixe-me ficar até o fim._

_- Srta. Kagura... - um dos assistentes chamou-a - A srta. precisa se afastar._

_- Mas, ele... - a moça tentou explicar._

_- O Sr. Kagewaki sabe o que faz. Não seremos nós a dissuadi-lo. Vamos...?_

_- Está bem. - Kagura acabou concordando. Antes de se afastar, porém, deu uma última olhada para Hitomi e o meteorito._

_ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo_

_LittlePrincessRin_: Obrigada! Mas é claro que o Sesshy vai aparecer! A fic é SesshyXRin, não se preocupe... Mesmo que nesta fic o Naraku não seja malvado (estou usando a imagem do senhor feudal Hitomi Kagewaki, o qual Naraku roubou a imagem no anime), ele é só um cientista, nada mais... Obrigada pelo review e até a próxima!


	4. A Primeira Vez Em Que O Vi

**Capítulo IV - A Primeira Vez Em Que o Vi**

_Hitomi esboçou um sorriso ao constatar que todos estavam em segurança, longe do meteorito. Voltou-se, sério, para observar o _B 612_. Nunca arriscaria a vida de outrem para obter um resultado científico. Mas dar a _própria_ vida para isso não poderia ser a pior coisa do mundo..._

_Não estava com medo. Tinha uma boa intuição, e esta lhe dizia que aquele sonho não deveria ser simplesmente ignorado. Alguém precisava de sua ajuda._

_A luz do Sol refletida pelo objeto metálico lentamente foi ficando mais fraca, como se o objeto estivesse ficando mais fosco._

_Em poucos instantes, era possível visualizar muito bem o mais estranho objeto na face da Terra... Era, tão somente, uma esfera argêntea. Tinha um ar intergaláctico, mas qualquer um poderia pensar que aquilo não passava de um brinquedo super crescido._

_Hitomi aproximou a mão para checar melhor. Tocou-o com a ponta dos dedos e... _nada

_O objeto era quente, certamente devido ao calor do Sol. Fora isso, nada de anormal._

_Hitomi cogitou a hipótese de ter sido enganado por alguém, mas um minuto depois, percebeu que não era bem assim._

_Uma fissura horizontal atravessou a esfera prateada, dividindo-a em duas partes iguais. O processo foi mais ou menos lento. Uma das metades, a que estava voltada para cima, levantou-se alguns centímetros no ar, como se estivesse flutuando. O mais estranho é que não havia nada dentro dela._

_A metade superior continuou se elevando pouco a pouco, até uma altura suficiente para que um homem pudesse passar entre as duas. Então, materializando-se do nada, mais uma esfera, ligeiramente menor que a original, acoplou-se no interior da primeira. Esta segunda esfera também se dividiu, desta vez na vertical, e o mesmo processo se repetiu com uma terceira esfera._

_Tudo era bastante anormal e interessante. O número de espectadores era espantoso; uma verdadeira multidão esperava pelo inesperado, ansiosos por serem os primeiros a verem qualquer coisa de diferente._

_E então... Novamente o silêncio._

_Por um minuto inteiro, tudo ficou quieto, imóvel._

_Rin conseguiu se aproximar de Kagura, que ajudava a conter a multidão._

_- O que está acontecendo?_

_- É isso que gostaríamos de saber. - respondeu Kagura - Vem, fica aqui do meu lado._

_- Tá. - Rin obedeceu, recebendo um resmungo de alguém às suas costas._

_De volta ao meteorito, Hitomi observava, boquiaberto, a terceira esfera metálica se abrir alguns centímetros na horizontal. As duas esferas que cercavam a terceira fizeram o mesmo movimento, assim permitindo que o espaço interior aumentasse._

_Uma forte luz escapou do interior da esfera. Esta luz revelou-se ser uma pequena esfera luminosa, menor que uma _noz_, flutuando no ar._

_Como se dotado de vida própria, o ponto luminoso flutuou para fora da esfera metálica, então pairando no ar a um metro e meio de distância do chão._

_Hitomi arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. Era aquilo que procurara por toda a vida...? A multidão até então silenciosa começou a murmurar entre si._

_A luz tremeu um pouco, indo mais ou menos um centímetro para trás. Então ela se deslocou para frente, parando a meio metro de distância de Hitomi._

_O astrônomo, em dúvida sobre como agir, ficou imóvel por alguns instantes._

_O ponto luminoso foi ficando mais fraco e dirigiu-se novamente para trás. Hitomi observava, curioso. Em seguida, a luz aumentou de intensidade repentinamente, lançando um raio luminescente em direção de um caranguejo que, distraído, por ali passava._

_O caranguejo, visivelmente assustado, esperneava tentando fugir. Mas pouco a pouco foi ficando imobilizado. Enquanto isso, a água do mar borbulhava. Estava fervendo. O crustáceo, já totalmente imóvel, brilhou. E dentro de pouco segundos, simplesmente explodiu._

_Os espectadores gritaram e procuraram se afastar, assustados._

_Os restos mortais do animal pairavam no ar, cada vez mais finos, como se o corpinho dele estivesse se desintegrando. Então o processo se reverteu, como um milagre. A água do mar, antes fervente, congelou-se. Os restos do caranguejo foram se condensando em um ponto, suas células foram voltando ao lugar original e, dentro de um minuto, o caranguejo batia suas pinças outra vez._

_Uma onda de exclamações varreu os espectadores. Hitomi estava boquiaberto. E o astrônomo notou que as águas do mar também estavam como antes, líquidas e frescas._

_Os fotógrafos, recuperados do susto, voltaram a tirar fotos. E as luzes produzidas por suas câmeras chegavam até aquele ponto flutuante de luz com mais potência do que o normal._

_Toda a luz produzida pelas máquinas fotográficas acabou por se condensar e flutuar até o ponto de luz. A esfera luminescente pareceu engolir a luz produzida pelas câmeras, e seu tamanho duplicou-se._

_Mas não parou por aí._

_Os fotógrafos, repentinamente assustados, largaram suas máquinas como se tivessem levado um choque. As câmeras soltavam baforadas de fumaça malcheirosa. Os filmes fotográficos pareciam ter queimado._

_A esfera de luz absorvia também a fumaça das máquinas. À medida que se "alimentava", a luz escurecia e aumentava de tamanho. Quando toda a fumaça foi consumida, a esfera media uns dez centímetros de largura por uns vinte centímetros de altura, além de não se parecer mais com uma esfera. Agora tomava o formato de um _quadrado

_O "quadrado" começou a sugar algumas gotas da água do mar. E então apenas gotas não eram mais suficientes. Após "beber" vários litros de água salgada, a "esfera" deu-se por satisfeita. Sua aparência estava bastante estranha. Ainda a de um quadrado, mas em metamorfose._

_Lentamente, durante alguns minutos, o "quadrado" foi se alongando aqui e ali, até ter a forma de... um humano._

_Aquela luz agora estava com a forma de uma criança humana de uns sete anos de idade, mas sem cavidades nem nada, apenas como se contivesse ossos cobertos por pele. A imagem não era muito agradável._

_- Que interessante. - exclamou Hitomi, observando tudo atentamente - Ele está tentando nos copiar. Usa qualquer coisa que tenha por perto. Vamos ver até onde ele vai..._

_Mas as mutações não se estenderam muito mais. A "criança de luz" ingeriu o equivalente a um balde de _areia_, algumas _pedras_ que estavam espalhadas pela praia, e o que pareceu ser, simplesmente, _um litro dear

_Ao terminar a "refeição", a luz estava mais parecida com uma criança. Parecia um boneco de areia, é verdade, mas já estava mais... bonitinha e... _humana

_A "criança" abriu os olhos, revelando íris da cor das estrelas, e caminhou a passos hesitantes até Hitomi, que estava mais próximo dela._

_Hitomi se agachou para ficar da mesma altura da "criança", sorriu e disse:_

_- Oi..._

_ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo_


	5. Um Universo de Esperança

**Capítulo V - Um Universo de Esperança**

_A criança estendeu a mão direita em direção ao astrônomo, que ergueu a dele. Tocaram a ponta dos dedos um do outro simultaneamente, formando uma imagem emocionante: homem e extraterrestre, tão próximos, e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes._

_Hitomi sorriu, encantado com o acontecido. Aquilo era real, mas ainda parecia um sonho. Hitomi temia acordar a qualquer momento._

_O extraterrestre olhava fundo em seus olhos e imitava seus gestos. Hitomi inclinou a cabeça, o E.T. fez o mesmo; Hitomi apontou o próprio peito e falou lentamente:_

_- _Hi-to-mi_. - repetiu o gesto e seu nome - _Hitomi

_Então Hitomi apontou na direção da "criança", fazendo cara de dúvida ao perguntar:_

_- _Quem é você

_Mas o extraterrestre não respondeu; apenas piscou confuso e olhou as próprias mãos. A "criança" ergueu as mãos, esperando que Hitomi as tocasse. O astrônomo obedeceu e um tênue calor tomou conta de seu corpo. Hitomi sentiu seus olhos arderem ligeiramente e percebeu que estava flutuando a uns dois centímetros acima do chão._

_Da "platéia", Rin exclamou, assim como muitas outras pessoas. Hitomi era o único que não via, mas de seus olhos escapava um fino raio de luz; esta luz ligava-se aos olhos do extraterrestre._

_Hitomi voltou ao chão lentamente; ao pisar no chão, sentiu seus pés dormentes. Mal equilibrado, não conseguiu permanecer de pé e caiu deitado na areia. Demorou alguns instantes para reabrir os olhos, tentando entender o que acontecera. Ao voltar a observar o extraterrestre, viu seu corpo brilhando. Ele estava bastante mudado: agora possuía cabelos, boca e outras características humanas, inclusive forma humana adulta._

_Algumas garotas espectadoras deixaram escapar suspiros românticos. O E.T. estava muito bonito, vestido apenas com uma espécie de túnica branca e vermelha._

_O extraterrestre ergueu os olhos a medida que Hitomi se levantava, acompanhando seus movimentos. Quando Hitomi estava totalmente em pé, o E.T. estendeu a mão direita e apontou para si, murmurando numa voz suave, _etérea

_- Sessh_... Sesshoumaru

_ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo_

_- Os avanços são bastante visíveis. Ele aprende rápido e tem muita curiosidade a respeito dos humanos. - Hitomi falava ao telefone de sua sala - Mas temos que ter paciência com os testes, para não assustá-lo. Afinal, depois do que eu vi em nosso primeiro encontro, não posso arriscar. Não se sabe os poderes que ele possui, nem como poderá usá-los se for _contra _nós._

_"_Muito bem._",_ _respondeu o homem do outro lado da linha, "_Continue com o excelente trabalho, Sr. Kagewaki. Breve será muito bem recompensado por seus esforços._"_

_- Para dizer a verdade, Sr. Presidente, isso não me interessa mais. Meu maior prazer é ter a oportunidade de estar estudando um ser extraterrestre dotado de inteligência._

_"_Entendo. Tudo está em suas mãos agora. Me mantenha informado._"_

_- Sim, senhor._

_Ao desligar, Hitomi suspirou pesadamente, relaxando na cadeira. Tinha trabalho e pressão demais sobre si, mas não poderia reclamar, refletiu..._

_- ... Não agora que estamos progredindo tanto, não é, _Sesshoumaru_? - Hitomi murmurou, esboçando um sorriso ao observar o mar através da janela._

_ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo_

_Rin terminou de abotoar a blusa e saiu do circo furtivamente._

_Ultimamente estava tão curiosa a respeito do extraterrestre que, para não ser vista, decidiu ir até a espaçonave aquela noite._

_Rin conseguiu passar despercebida por algumas barreiras policiais e estava a alguns metros da nave quando alguém a segurou:_

_- Espere aí, mocinha. Para onde pensa que vai, hein? - era um dos guardas que protegiam a espaçonave._

_- Eu só queria olhar mais de perto... - respondeu Rin, fazendo sua melhor cara de inocente. _

_Infelizmente, não convenceu..._

_- Droga! - Rin praguejou baixinho, enquanto andava de volta para o circo - Qual é o problema de eu ir até lá? Será que tem alguma doença contagiosa..? Eu só queria ver o _Sesshy

_- E posso saber quem é esse tal de "_Sesshy_"?_

_- Ai, Kagome, não me assusta assim! - exclamou Rin, colocando a mão sobre o peito._

_- Desculpe... É que eu estava preocupada. Você simplesmente sumiu. Não falou para onde ia..._

_- Eu só queria... - gaguejou Rin; será que contava? - Eu só queria ver o Sesshoumaru mais de perto..._

_- Entendo. - Kagome sorriu - Está tarde. Já passou da hora de ir dormir._

_- Sim, "mamãe"..._

_Kagome riu com a brincadeira da amiga._

_ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo_

_Rin virou-se na cama, sem conseguir conciliar no sono. Tinha que estar bem descansada para a maratona de trabalho do dia seguinte, mas nada conseguia deixá-la com sono..._

_Rin bocejou escandalosamente e socou o travesseiro para tentar amaciá-lo. Virou de um lado para o outro da cama por mais algum tempo, mas nada do sono vir..._

_"Estou obcecada com isso. Tenho que esquecer tudo e tentar dormir" - pensou, fechando os olhos com força._

_Enfim, após uma pequena batalha, Rin conseguiu dormir._

_E sonhou..._

Rin caminhava descalça pela praia, andando em direção do meteorito. A esfera metálica extraterrestre estava lá, brilhando sob a cálida luz da Lua. E não havia cientistas ou barreiras bloqueando o caminho da garota...

Rin esticou as mãos. Uma lágrima cintilante escapou de seus olhos. Essa mesma lágrima rolou por sua face e atingiu a palma de sua mão. Ao tocá-la, a lágrima transformou-se em um grão de areia muito brilhante.

O grão de areia diminuiu seu brilho lentamente, até que por fim, evaporou-se.

_"_Venha_"_ - murmurou uma voz etérea que ecoou pela noite.

_- Ah! - Rin levantou-se em um sobressalto. Olhou para as suas mãos, mas nada havia ali - Será que...?_

_Rin levantou-se, colocou a primeira roupa que encontrou pela frente (calça jeans e camiseta) e correu para fora de casa._

_Tinha certeza que ele a estava chamando._

_Chegando à praia, Rin apoiou-se nos joelhos para recuperar o fôlego. Ao erguer os olhos, viu que todos os cientistas e seguranças estavam tombados no chão, aparentemente em sono profundo._

_- Você... me chamou? - Rin perguntou, em dúvida se alguém responderia._

_Não houve resposta._

_Rin ficou ali por alguns minutos até o momento em que cientistas e seguranças foram acordando._

_- O que houve? - perguntou-se um dos cientistas, confuso._

_Longe dali, Rin escorregou até o chão, encostada na porta de seu quarto._

_Talvez fosse impressão sua, mas jurava que o E.T. realizara seu desejo de poder chegar perto da espaçonave._

_ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo_


	6. No Mundo da Lua

****

Capítulo VI - No Mundo da Lua

__

- O que o entristece? - Sesshoumaru perguntou ao humano, ligeiramente curioso.

Hitomi demorou a responder, ocupado com a difícil tarefa de traduzir informações que um dos computadores lhe passava.

- Não é nada...

- "Nada" é assim tão ruim? - Sesshoumaru voltou a perguntar.

Hitomi suspirou e se afastou do computador. Caminhou até onde Sesshoumaru estava, à frente do meteorito.

Ninguém tinha permissão de Sesshoumaru para entrar em sua espaço-nave, portanto ambos geralmente conversavam no acampamento montado para os cientistas.

- É, talvez seja sim.

- Devo ajudar o amigo Hitomi?

- Obrigado, Sesshoumaru, mas não poderá fazer nada por mim. - Hitomi sentou-se na areia - São apenas assuntos humanos, não deve se preocupar. E você não disse que deve ir embora assim que possível? Vamos nos preocupar apenas com isso.

- O amigo Hitomi muda de assunto para me despistar. - Sesshoumaru andou alguns passos, apreciando o contato das ondas do mar em seus pés descalços - Não gosto daqueles humanos. - referia-se a alguns políticos que haviam se encontrado com Sesshoumaru há dois dias - Acham que sou... como vocês dizem? "Burro"_. Consigo enxergar a alma humana. E a alma deles é suja..._

- Sim, Sesshoumaru. Eles querem que eu descubra como ter o controle sobre você e, conseqüentemente, sobre o mundo todo. - Hitomi acabou dizendo.

- O amigo Hitomi vai obedecer?

- Vou fingir que sim. - o cientista sorriu, piscando o olho de forma inocente.

- O amigo Hitomi tem um bom coração. - Sesshoumaru voltou-se para olhar o humano - É difícil encontrar um coração como o seu neste planeta. - houve uma pequena pausa, enquanto a "porta" da espaço-nave se abria para Sesshoumaru passar - Eu vou ajudar o amigo.

Hitomi, admirado com o interior da espaço-nave de Sesshoumaru, demorou a entender o que o extraterrestre queria dizer.

- Não, Sesshoumaru. Você vai acabar provocando uma guerra. Pode se machucar...

- Este Sesshoumaru não conhece o sentido da palavra guerra_. - e a porta da nave se fechou._

ooo0O0ooo0O0ooo

Sesshoumaru não saiu de sua espaço-nave por uma semana.

Certa manhã, a porta da nave se abriu sem rangidos, revelando a Sesshoumaru um sorridente Hitomi, que o esperava:

- Presumo que saiba das novidades, Sesshoumaru...

- Sim. - Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos para o céu nublado. Não parecia muito animado com as "novidades". Mas Hitomi pareceu não perceber.

- Será um amigo seu? - o cientista perguntou, ansioso.

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- Ele vai querer ficar?

- Não. Ele vem me buscar.

- Já? - Hitomi questionou, surpreso - Pensei que ia demorar a voltar para casa, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru encarou os olhos de Hitomi ao responder calmamente:

- Eu não tenho mais "casa".

Chocado, Hitomi tentou se corrigir:

- Oh, me desculpe... Sinto muito, eu não...

- Você não sabia disso. De qualquer forma, aquele meteorito está trazendo uma grande ameaça para este planeta. Devo ir embora, antes que ele chegue. É o melhor a se fazer.

- Por que?

- Quais foram os resultados obtidos em sua pesquisa, Hitomi Kagewaki?

- Ahn... - Hitomi pegou uma prancheta com papéis de cima da mesa, mas antes que pudesse explicar, Sesshoumaru continuou:

- Meu corpo,... se é que pode-se chamar assim,... ele é perigoso. O amigo Hitomi não deve mais se aproximar de mim. Tem... coisas perigosas para a vida humana.

- Eu não me importo. - respondeu Hitomi, sério.

- O que aconteceu com o amigo Hitomi para ele não dar valor à própria vida?

- Sesshoumaru, não importa o que aconteça, quero ir embora com você. Não quero... não posso continuar neste mundo...

Hitomi parecia estar falando muito sério. O cientista estudava Sesshoumaru há mais de meses, mas estava insatisfeito;

Sesshoumaru caminhou para dentro da tenda que protegia os equipamentos científicos do vento e dava espaço para os cientistas trabalharem.

- Qual é sua resposta, Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru demorou a responder:

- Um humano pode não resistir à longa viagem que pretendo empreender.

- Se ele vai, também quero ir. - disse uma voz feminina ansiosa. Era Rin.

- Rin... Você também? - Hitomi estava surpreso.

Vários cientistas viraram-se para eles, curiosos com o conteúdo da conversa.

- Um dia, quando vi os olhos dele... - ela se referia ao extraterrestre - Eu senti que... não sei bem, mas que... precisamos de ajuda. Todos nós... Eu quero ir com ele. Quero sim! - afirmou, convincente.

Sesshoumaru esboçou um tênue sorriso. Sua face suavizou-se ao explicar:

- Vocês são humanos. Seus corpos são frágeis. Não resistirão ao espaço, à velocidade e ao calor. Suas células serão comprometidas para sempre. O sono que chamam de morte pode chegar para vocês. Não se importam com este perigo?

- Não. - os dois responderam sem hesitar.

- Estão se envolvendo em problemas. - foi tudo o que Sesshoumaru disse, antes de caminhar de volta à sua nave.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	7. Noites

**Capítulo VII - Noites**

_- Será que eu devo continuar com essa idéia? Ele mesmo disse que é perigoso, que meu corpo não agüentaria. – Rin suspira, deitada em sua cama, olhando fixamente para o teto._

_- Farei ele mudar de idéia. Quero conhecer o Universo. – Hitomi estava sentado a um canto de sua tenda, com prancheta e lápis na mão. Gostava de desenhar; fora um dom que sua mãe apoiara, e pelo qual ele se apaixonara. Desenhava uma imagem fictícia espacial, onde a estranha espaçonave de Sesshoumaru passava por planetas e estrelas desconhecidos._

_- Rin? Rin, quer vir tomar café conosco? – a amiga de Rin, Kagome, chamava-a da porta de seu quarto, aguardando resposta da amiga._

_- Obrigada. Irei depois._

_- Tá. Nos vemos depois, então._

_- Até._

_Kagura caminha até o local onde estava a nave do extraterrestre. Estava aberta, vazia. Será que o E.T. saíra para passear com Hitomi? Torcia para que alguém soubesse, pois seria perigoso ele sair desacompanhado._

_Os humanos, por vezes, são irresponsáveis. Poderiam tentar fazer-lhe algum mal._

_Kagura volta correndo para a tenda, pensando numa maneira de explicar a situação inquietante._

_- E ninguém percebeu isso? Como ele conseguiu sair sem que notássemos? – bradava outro dos cientistas responsáveis pela pesquisa sobre Sesshoumaru – Temos que acha-lo!_

_- Não vamos conseguir. – outro dos cientistas, Hitomi, responde, bastante calmo._

_- Como assim, Sr. Kagewaki? Explique-se melhor, por favor._

_- Ele não será encontrado até que deseje isso._

_- Mas..._

_- Ele sabe se cuidar. Tenho certeza disso. – Hitomi se levanta e caminha pacientemente para fora da tenda._

_Mas não seria tão simples. Hitomi sabia disso. As pessoas eram naturalmente curiosas e desejariam se aproximar daquele ser fantástico, noticiado na mídia exaustivamente. Não poderia culpa-las, pois ele próprio sentia-se assim._

_Julgava Sesshoumaru astuto o suficiente para discernir os carniceiros e as pessoas de boa índole._

_A figura caminhava pelas ruas de maneira que sempre andasse pelas sombras, ficando semi-oculto pela escuridão da noite._

_Seus cabelos já não estavam prateados e compridos. As roupas, comuns, faziam-no parecer mais ´normal´; somente um rapaz andando pela cidade._

_Caminhou durante toda a noite, por avenidas e ruelas, conhecendo a cidade. Passou por bairros distintos, desde os luxuosos até aqueles onde só havia casebres._

_Ninguém parava para lhe dar atenção. Tinha o dom de passar despercebido, tal qual um fantasma errante._

_Chegando aos limites da metrópole, continua a andar. O corpo não se cansava, portanto poderia caminhar por dias a fio. Prossegue, passando por vilas e por montanhas._

_Após sete dias, Sesshoumaru por fim retorna ao acampamento._

_É recebido por todos os cientistas, e por alguns militares._

_- Sr. Sesshoumaru, gostaríamos de receber um relatório de seus progressos nestes dias em que esteve ausente._

_O E.T., novamente com os cabelos da cor da prata, observa friamente o militar com patentes de Capitão, que lhe falava naquele tom de ordem._

_Hitomi, aos fundos, lança um olhar preocupado para os interlocutores. "O que ele quer, com tudo isso? Não disse que estava prestes a ir embora? Seja como for, deixou o governo preocupado."_

_- Suponho que não haja necessidade disso._

_Após esta breve - e seca - resposta ao militar, Sesshoumaru caminha tranqüilamente de volta à sua nave, sem receber resposta em contrário._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Saudações a todos que têm acompanhado minhas fanfics. Após um tempão sem atualizar, eis que retorno das cinzas, rs. Estava sem computador e quando o tive de volta, o trabalho e estudo (e também a preguiça, admito) me mantiveram longe do mundo das fics... Espero agora atualiza-las mais frequentemente. Obrigada aos recados que me deixaram, isto me deixa muito contente e com vontade de atualiza-las._

_Obrigada Mari e Rin... E, Beka, desculpe realmente a demora. Que bom que está gostando de tudo.)_


	8. Poder Ser

**Capítulo VIII – Poder Ser**

- Não podemos permitir que esta situação prossiga!

- A última palavra sempre é dele. Que atitude desrespeitosa conosco!

- Assim tomaremos suas ações como ameaça para nossa segurança.

- Senhores, acalmem-se! Agir inconsequentemente somente nos conduzirá à uma guerra!

O grupo de pessoas de diversos governos discutiam a respeito da presença daquela criatura de outro mundo em seu planeta. Alguns defendiam Sesshoumaru como alguém que muito teria a ensinar; outros levavam o assunto ao extremo, defendendo a teoria de dominação sobre a raça humana. Mas nenhum chegava a um comum acordo, a não ser a respeito de que...

- Ele não pode permanecer no Japão!

- Acabará influenciado por eles e acabaremos em outra guerra.

- Ninguém sabe os dons que este ser possui. Precisamos tomar alguma atitude e depressa.

Sesshoumaru surge em meio às águas do mar e caminha até a praia, sentando-se na areia, sem portar vestimentas.

Questões culturais não o incomodavam. Além disso, a praia estava deserta, de forma que poderia andar por ali sem ser incomodado.

O brilho da Lua, refletido em seus olhos, era esplêndido.

Odores desagradáveis lentamente somem de sua pele, assim como a água suja escorre até a areia. Apesar disto, o ser permanecia tranquilo, enquanto refletia a respeito dos erros daquela espécie em destruir o próprio lar. Ele, quem perdera seu planeta natal, poderia ser de grande importância, guiando os passos daquela raça tão jovem e com tantos conflitos irracionais.

- Ei, Naraku... Você está bem? Parece pálido. - Kagura questiona-o, aproximando-se de seu amigo.

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem. - Ele acabara de adentrar a tenda e caminha devagar até uma cadeira, sentando-se e baixando a cabeça até a altura dos joelhos.

- O que aconteceu? Por onde esteve?

- Fui comprar nosso lanche, na cidade. Enquanto voltava, comecei a sentir tonturas.

- Ah é? Por acaso está grávido, é? - A moça não resistiu a fazer uma brincadeira, tentando alegra-lo.

- Ora, que bobagem. - Ele não evitou uma breve risada. Conhecia aquela garota há vários anos, e ela sempre conseguia faze-lo sorrir, mesmo quando estava estressado ou cansado.

- Isso aí é estresse, em minha opinião. Está trabalhando demais neste projeto. - O olhar dela se tornou mais sério e preocupado – Por que não tira uns dias de folga? Vejo que fica trabalhando todo dia até tarde e levanta antes do Sol se erguer. Isto vai acabar deixando você realmente doente.

- Obrigado pela preocupação, Kagura, mas não consigo evitar. Isto tudo me deixa muito empolgado. É o maior projeto da minha vida!

Após Hitomi se afastar para preparar um lanche, a cientista se aproxima das planilhas que ele estivera estudando aquele dia. Em meio a papeis e anotações, um desenho. Novamente aquela espaçonave, viajando em meio a belas estrelas e galáxias. Ele realmente tinha talento em se expressar. Mas isto estava indo longe demais e Kagura cuidaria para que seu amigo se afastasse um pouco daquela loucura.

Era novamente noite. Kagura caminha silenciosamente até a espaçonave, com a desculpa de fazer uma coleta de amostras do objeto para estudo.

Como era de se esperar, Sesshoumaru estava ali. Sentado ao lado de sua nave, tinha alguns grãos de areia na palma da mão.

- Tive mesmo o pressentimento de que o encontraria.

- Senti que queria conversar comigo. - respondeu ele, permanecendo sentado e sem erguer o olhar para a moça.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um minuto, observando os grãos de areia na mão dele.

Por fim, Kagura inspirou fundo e resolveu expôr suas preocupações.

- Sesshoumaru, eu gostaria que me ajudasse a convencer Hitomi a descansar. Ele está ficando doente com essa história toda.

Percebendo o duplo sentido das palavras dela, o ser esboça um tênue sorriso.

- Sua preocupação por seu amigo é admirável.

- Sei que muitas vezes excedo em minha chatice, mas é meu jeito de mostrar que me importo.

- Entendo-a, senhorita.

Mais um minuto de silêncio.

- Entretanto, a decisão será do próprio Hitomi. Ele tem conhecimento de que minha presença causa males à saúde humana.

- Está querendo me dizer que o mal-estar dele se deve...

- Isso mesmo.


	9. Um Estranho no Ninho

**Capítulo IX – Um Estranho no Ninho**

- Hitomi!

- Kagura?

A expressão confusa dele demonstrava o quanto estava aturdido pela aproximação repentina da cientista e pelo fato de ela ter usado seu nome para chamá-lo, no lugar do habitual apelido.

- Agora vai ter que me escutar! Onde já se viu chegar a esse ponto!

- Do que está falando?

Mas não houve resposta imediata. Kagura apanhara o telefone e discava o número que, Hitomi sabia, era do chefe do projeto.

- O que está fazendo?

- Vou pedir seu afastamento imediato do projeto.

A expressão de dúvida dele foi trocada por uma ainda mais confusa e, em seguida, por um olhar sério e frio.

- Não me lembro de ter lhe dado esta permissão, Kagura.

- Que se exploda suas ordens, sr. Kagewaki! Não posso permitir que acabe morrendo por causa de seu sonho maluco em ir pro espaço. Literalmente. - Acrescentou, tentando deixar a voz mais suave, mas sem sucesso.

- Do que está falando?

- Ah, e ainda pergunta? - Ela desligou o aparelho e virou-se em direção ao amigo, olhando-o como se fosse um animal enfurecido – Está passando tanto tempo com aquele monstro, que vai acabar morrendo! Isso sem falar em sua obsessão em ir ao espaço.

A esta altura, e dado o tom de voz de ambos, todos os cientistas presentes na tenda estavam em silêncio, olhando de um ao outro conforme se dava a discussão.

- Por que acha que ele é um monstro, Kagura? É injusto julgar uma criatura magnífica e desconhecida, que tem tanto a nos ensinar, como ´monstro´.

- Não estou usando tom pejorativo. E não mude o rumo da conversa, Hitomi. Eu o conheço há tempo suficiente para saber que, quando coloca algo na mente, é muito difícil, senão impossível, fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Mas sua vida vale mais do que um passaporte só de ida para Antares, Sirius, ou seja lá qual estrela mais.

Diante de tais palavras, o cientista não conseguiu pensar em algo para responder.

- Seu silêncio me incomoda, Hitomi.

- Desculpe, mas estou pensando em algumas coisas que a Kagura me falou...

"Naraku" levantou-se e se aproximou do mar, deixando as ondas chegarem a seus pés descalços.

- Ela realmente se importa com você.

- Eu sei. Comentou alguma coisa com ela, Sesshoumaru? Não entendo porque está tão transtornada.

- Falei somente o essencial.

- Do que se trata?

- Aquilo que já tem ciência, Hitomi. Que está morrendo.

- Eu não me importo com isso. Sei que a radiação de sua nave e os componentes de seu corpo terrestre envenenam lentamente o organismo de quem estiver perto. Mas é o preço a se pagar por ter a oportunidade de conhecer uma criatura tão fascinante.

- Kagura não pensa assim.

- Eu sei. Mas não vou desistir disso.

- Deveria.

Aquela palavra fez Hitomi arquear a sobrancelha.

- Hitomi Kagewaki?

- Sim.

Os militares se aproximam dele, que mantinha-se à frente do computador.

- Acompanhe-nos, por gentileza.

Dentro de um furgão, um dos militares explica-se ao cientista.

- Sabemos que o senhor é o encarregado da pesquisa sobre a criatura do asteroide B 612. Tomaremos alguns minutos de seu tempo com perguntas de suma importância. - o homem fardado caminha pelo pequeno local, segurando algumas folha de papel timbrado - O senhor ficou responsável em enviar relatórios periódicos à ONU, e há 106 horas não nos chega uma palavra sequer. Ficamos apreensivos a respeito de circunstâncias envolvendo sua relação amigável com o alienígena e estamos aqui para garantir sua segurança.

- Não imagino um motivo para isso. Se realmente se interessam por meus relatórios, sabem que Sesshoumaru não nos oferece ameaças. - o cientista foi logo afirmando, mantendo a compostura e o olhar compenetrado.

- É justamente quanto a este assunto que gostaríamos de conversar. Trata-se de um ser desconhecido, que nos pode ameaçar sem razão. Não sabemos quais as intenções dele vindo a este planeta. Permitimos, até agora, que o senhor o estudasse. Mas, em uma reunião com os principais governos do mundo, chegamos à decisão de dissolver este projeto e levar o alienígena à outra instalação. - O militar colocou os papéis sobre a mesa à frente de Hitomi, deixando-o entrever um pequeno texto e diversas assinaturas.

- Não podem fazer isso! Não agora que estou tão perto de...

No entanto, o militar que lhe falava não o deixou concluir as palavras inquietas, interrompendo-o com uma voz pouco mais áspera.

- O senhor nada mais pode nos oferecer em resultados. Estamos satisfeitos com seu trabalho. Toda sua equipe, juntamente com o senhor, serão devidamente recompensados. Por hora, seguirão à outra instalação, para exames de saúde e permanecerão em quarentena.

- Quarentena? - Rin exclamou, ao perguntar a um dos soldados que cercavam a praia sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Não estamos autorizados a dar mais detalhes do assunto.

Rin afastou-se para um local onde ainda pudesse ver a nave à distância. Estava fechada e completamente isolada dentro de uma grande caixa de vidro.

Sesshoumaru estaria lá dentro? Estaria assustado com toda esta confusão? Não, ele era esperto e sabia se proteger. Mesmo assim, ela não conseguia evitar de se preocupar.


	10. Longe do Paraíso

**Capítulo X – Longe do Paraíso**

Os encarregados de transportar a espaçonave para outra instalação amarraram-na a cordas e panos, erguendo o pesado objeto com auxílio de um guindaste.

A nave cintilava sob a luz do Sol, mantendo toda sua beleza interplanetária. Mas ao ser erguida da areia, tornou-se cada vez mais opaca. Ao ser posta sobre a carroceria de um grande caminhão, estava da cor do mar ao pôr-do-sol.

Hitomi observava a movimentação, à distância. Estavam no interior de uma outra tenda, isolada, todos em quarentena.

Mas para ele, o que mais lhe doía era estar longe da nave e dos segredos que ela ocultava. Ver a nave ser transportada para longe lhe dava a mesma sensação se estivessem retirando seu próprio coração.

ooo000ooo000ooo

Vários dias se passaram.

Sequer sabiam se o tal E.T. estava no interior daquele objeto. Sequer conseguiram abri-la. Sequer conseguiram se aproximar do objeto. Algo como uma capa protetora invisível mantinha todos a distância.

Vários curiosos e outras pessoas que protestavam sobre os estudos postavam-se nas proximidades do laboratório.

ooo000ooo000ooo

Rin observava a plateia através de uma fresta na cortina atrás do palco. Logo chegaria a sua vez de apresentar-se. Estava ansiosa, mas não compreendia com o quê. Já apresentara-se vezes sem conta, estava acostumada ao público aplaudir ou vaiar a atuação dos circenses. Não compreendia a própria inquietação.

Ajeitou a boina vermelha sobre os cabelos e entrou no palco, dando alguns saltos e piruetas, chegando até um banquinho. Subiu nele e aguardou a entrada do companheiro de espetáculo. Kouga aproximou-se e colocou-a aos ombros, para em seguida dar impulso para que ela se segurasse a duas barras presas mais acima da plateia.

Rin juntou as pernas, esticando-as, e deu impulso nos braços, girando algumas vezes em torno das barras. Então deu novo impulso e começou a balançar de um lado para outro. Kouga já a esperava na segunda barra. Ela se jogou em direção ao rapaz, que estava de ponta cabeça, prendendo-se com as pernas ao objeto. Kouga a segurou firmemente pelos pulsos, girando-a no ar e fazendo-a cair de pé sobre a barra.

Ambos realizaram mais algumas acrobacias, sob aplausos. A garota saltou para sua barra, que era empurrada por ajudantes em andaimes. Concentrou-se e saltou novamente em direção a Kouga, que a esperava de ponta cabeça outra vez.

Estava no ar, perto de tocar as mãos do companheiro de trabalho, quando um vulto chamou sua atenção. Alguém a observava, acima do último lance de escadas da plateia. Forçou a visão para tentar entender quem seria aquela figura imponente.

...

Sesshoumaru!

Não soube precisar se dissera isso ou apenas pensara no nome dele, mas uma onda de exclamações percorreu os expectadores.

Alguns haviam notado a presença daquela ilustre figura. Outros porquê notaram o perigo que Rin estava correndo, pois não conseguira alcançar a segurança das mãos de Kouga, e caía em queda livre em direção à rede abaixo deles.

Sendo amparada pela rede, quicou algumas vezes, chegando bem perto da beira. Parou ali e sentou-se, aturdida.

Espiou em direção do local onde o vira. Nada. Seria somente ilusão ou fruto de sua imaginação fértil?

- Rin, você está bem? - Kouga perguntou, após descer, correndo até ela.

- Sim. Desculpe, acabei perdendo a concentração.

- Não tem problema. Eu teria caído também, se o visse aqui.

- Como assim? Onde...?

Mas não teve tempo de concluir suas palavras. Notou a figura pálida descendo as escadas por entre as fileiras de cadeiras dos expectadores atônitos.

- Achei que tivesse sido levado para longe de nós... - murmurou ela, aliviada em vê-lo bem.

- Este Sesshoumaru encaminha-se para onde desejar. - respondeu ele em voz suave, aproximando-se da arena e da rede.

Kouga ajudou Rin a descer e ela encaminhou-se depressa em direção do E.T., sob olhares curiosos dos colegas de trabalho e da plateia.

- Que bom que está bem! Estou tão feliz!

Sesshoumaru encarou-a ternamente e lhe estendeu a mão.

ooo000ooo000ooo


	11. Fofocas

**Capítulo XI – Fofocas**

Rin piscou, observando de forma abobada a mão que se estendia em direção a ela.

Após alguns segundos de insegurança, em que olhou interrogativamente para seus colegas e recebendo acenos positivos por parte deles, aproximou-se da figura à sua frente.

Tocou na mão dele e ambos seguiram para a saída do circo, sob aplausos efusivos de alguns dos presentes.

- Ela vai ficar bem, não vai? - Kagome murmurou, com expressão preocupada.

- Vai, sim. - sorriu Kikyou, tranquilizando a amiga.

ooo000ooo000ooo

- Aquela figura que se aproxima é um mensageiro de meu pai. - comentou Sesshoumaru, enquanto se aproximavam da praia sob olhares surpresos.

- Você vai embora?

- Sim. Caso permaneça, poderia acontecer uma guerra.

Rin sentiu um aperto no coração e contornou Sesshoumaru, parando à frente dele.

- Leve-me junto, por favor.

- Sabe que é perigoso.

- Eu sei.

- Por que deseja isso, Rin?

- Eu... quero conhecer outros mundos.

- Somente por isto?

Em verdade, Rin não sabia bem porquê insistia em ir com ele. Sabia, somente, que realmente queria ir junto.

Sesshoumaru não fez mais perguntas e voltaram a caminhar.

Para surpresa da menina, ambos se aproximavam da praia, onde anteriormente fora instalado as tendas e equipamentos dos pesquisadores. Os transeuntes paravam para observa-los, à distância.

Na areia ainda era possível ver as marcas de pegadas humanas, os buracos onde tinham sido presos os ferros das tendas e os vestígios dos equipamentos que foram levados embora.

- Por que...? - começou a garota, curiosa sobre o motivo de estarem de volta àquele lugar deserto.

- Meu lar. - a voz de Sesshoumaru foi tão baixa que Rin achou que escutara coisas.

A seguir houve apenas o silêncio. Rin aproximou-se do mar, deixando a água tocar seus pés.

- Aqui é muito agradável e tranquilo.

- Não mais. Por minha causa.

Rin virou-se para observar a criatura, confusa quanto às palavras dele.

- Do que está falando?

- Adeus, Rin.

Sem esperar por respostas, Sesshoumaru encaminhou-se para longe, seguindo o rastro que as ondas do mar deixavam na areia macia. Rin apenas observou-o, sem coragem de seguir a intrigante criatura.

Entretanto, após um minuto ou dois, duas viaturas policiais estacionaram na avenida defronte à areia.

Os policiais desembarcaram e aproximaram-se rapidamente de Rin, que olhava-os com curiosidade.

- Precisamos que venha conosco.

Por vários dias não houve notícias do E.T. Os cientistas estudavam a espaçonave, sem conseguir maiores informações.

Passou-se o período de quarentena, em que Hitomi era constantemente assediado por telefonemas de repórteres e políticos.

Uma certa manhã, estava ele observando a paisagem através da janela de seu laboratório. Kagura interpelou-o.

- Naraku? Novamente pensando sobre aquela viagem?

- Sim.

Diante da resposta curta e seca dele, Kagura suspirou.

- Você é incorrigível.

- E quanto ao meteoro que se aproximava?

- Nada. Sumiu misteriosamente.

- Assim como Sesshoumaru.

Outro suspiro.

Rin encerrou sua apresentação e encaminhou-se devagar a seu camarote.

- Rin, tem visita. - avisou Kikyou ao vê-la passar distraidamente.

- Outra vez?

- Outra vez.

A garota caminhou desanimadamente ao local, deparando-se com dois repórteres.

- Senhorita Rin, obrigado por nos receber. Temos algumas perguntas e seremos breves.

- Nada tenho a comentar que já não tenha dito, pelo amor de Deus. - resmungou ela, sentando-se sem modos em uma cadeira a um canto.

Mesmo assim, os dois lhes encheram de perguntas a respeito da conversa que tivera com o extraterrestre.

Aquela cena já se repetira vezes sem conta, de modo que Rin respondeu mecanicamente. Primeiro, foram perguntas longas e infindáveis com as forças armadas. Depois, repórteres. Os colegas de trabalho e amigos também haviam enchido-a de perguntas. E agora, mais repórteres. Rin estava se cansando disso, mas não via jeito de livrar-se do incômodo.

Uma das perguntas do repórter fez Rin voltar a mente à realidade.

- A senhorita nega os comentários acerca de seu relacionamento íntimo com Sesshoumaru?

- Como é?

- Perdão, deixe-me explicar melhor. Todos sabemos que o extraterrestre em questão assumiu uma aparência muito semelhante à humana, e algumas garotas insistem em classificá-lo como "um bom partido". Também sabemos que, além do contato com a equipe de pesquisa, Sesshoumaru mantém contato constante com a senhorita. Isto suscita a curiosidade e muitos expectadores sugeriram a pergunta à senhorita. Vocês possuem algum tipo de relacionamento além do amigável?

- Não acredito! - exclamou Kikyou, surpresa, mas logo rendendo-se à um discreto riso.

- Pode acreditar! - respondeu Rin, desligando a televisão após a transmissão de sua entrevista.

- O repórter foi perguntar justamente isso? Se fosse eu, diria que não é da conta dele.

- Deu mesmo vontade de falar isso. Mas acabei respondendo que é só amizade mesmo.

- E é?

Rin arregalou os olhos e, sem querer, acabou corando intensamente.


	12. Sol e Lua

**Capítulo XII – Sol e Lua**

O tempo continuou a angustiá-los, diante da demora em descobrir para onde fora Sesshoumaru e o segundo asteroide. Dias, meses... E nada.

- Nada ainda? - um dos oficiais socou a mesa, fazendo os papeis que estavam sobre ela irem ao chão.

- Não, senhor.

- Como é possível que nossa tecnologia não seja capaz de obter respostas sobre essa coisa? - retrucou ele, observando com seriedade o asteroide B612, em torno do qual um grupo de pesquisadores fazia testes.

o0o0o0o0o

Kagura desviou o olhar da prancheta que tinha em mãos para o amigo a seu lado.

- Naraku? Você acha que ele vai voltar? - questionou ela discretamente, para que os demais pesquisadores não ouvissem.

- Tenho a sensação que sim. Mas não posso ter certeza.

- Você sempre foi muito ligado ao espaço sideral e àquela criatura, e tem bom sexto sentido; por isso que te pergunto.

Naraku esboçou um leve sorriso e deu um tapinha amigável no ombro da cientista.

o0o0o0o0o

Rin estava distraída, assistindo televisão em seu quarto, quando ali entrou um vulto apressado.

- Rin,. Rin! Ele voltou!

E ela, sem nem mesmo ter compreendido direito a euforia da amiga, viu-se correndo para fora do circo.

o0o0o0o0o

Mais de cem pessoas acompanhavam a distância o trajeto de Sesshoumaru pelo centro da cidade. Várias outras paravam nas calçadas para observar. O extraterrestre caminhava tranquilamente pelo meio da avenida, obrigando os motoristas desavisados a freiar bruscamente e jogar os carros para os acostamentos, desviando-se dele e dos expectadores distraídos.

Murmúrios seguiam seu trajeto, mas ele não dava atenção, concentrado em seu percurso.

Vestia-se com esmero, com algo semelhante a uma armadura negra antiga com espinhos nos ombros sobre roupa branca. A longa cabeleira prateada estava solta às costas. Nas bochechas, um par de listras vermelhas.

Logo alguns veículos militares estacionaram às voltas dele, bloqueando seu caminho. Sesshoumaru deteve temporariamente os passos, observando-os, mas nada disse.

Algumas pessoas que estavam perto começaram a gritar para os militares deixarem o extraterrestre em paz, deixando-o seguir seu caminho pacificamente.

Os soldados formaram uma densa barreira circular em torno dele, mas Sesshoumaru não titubeou. Ergueu o braço direito e os corpos dos militares ergueram-se repentinamente no ar, como se levantados por fios invisíveis, feito marionetes.

Apenas um militar continuou no chão e, pelo uniforme, era o superior do grupo. Sesshoumaru encarou-o e o homem, após um suspiro, lhe deu passagem.

- Desculpe-nos o transtorno. Apenas seguindo ordens. - o militar sussurrou, sem voltar a olhá-lo.

- Eu entendo. - respondeu o extraterrestre, já continuando sua caminhada.

o0o0o0o0o

Hitomi estava sentado em seu escritório, com o corpo jogado para trás e o antebraço sobre o rosto. Estava no limiar dos sonhos, quando escutou alguém bater à porta. Abriu os olhos e viu Kagura entrando.

- Alguém quer falar com você, Naraku...

- Kagura, já pedi que... - interrompeu-se em dúvida – Comigo? Quem?

Ela não respondeu, sorrindo, e fez sinal para ele segui-la.

o0o0o0o0o

Hitomi atravessou o saguão do prédio do governo e passou pela porta automática.

Estava distraído, acompanhando Kagura, quando notou uma figura pálida a sua frente. Piscou, confuso.

- Sesshoumaru!

- Olá, meu amigo.

O cientista observou-o com mais atenção. E olhou em redor, vendo a multidão que se mantinha a certa distância, acompanhando tudo com curiosidade.

- Que roupas são essas? E por onde esteve durante todo este tempo?

- Uma pergunta de cada vez. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, com um sutil sorriso – Vim conversar com meu amigo. Podemos...? - ele indicou o prédio, para que conversassem mais tranquilamente.

- Claro. Venha. - Hitomi conduziu-se a seu escritório, logo voltando a lhe fazer perguntas – Por onde esteve? Achei que tivesse realmente ido embora.

- Ainda não. Mas muito em breve.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em pé, apesar do convite do cientista para que se sentasse.

- Achei interessante... este planeta possuir tão bela diversidade.

- Parece que aproveitou bem esta sua viagem.

- Plenamente.

- Posso saber onde esteve?

- Visitei várias regiões, vários continentes. Florestas, rios, mares, desertos. Cidades, vilarejos.

- Por certo viajou por todo o planeta.

- Sim. Muito bonito.

- É verdade.

- Poderiam ter uma vida pacífica aqui.

- Eu sei. Mas a gente não se contenta com a tranquilidade.

Hitomi aproximou-se da janela e observou, dez andares abaixo, a multidão aguardando.

Sesshoumaru, ainda perto da porta, chamou a atenção do cientista com suas palavras seguintes.

- Eu vim levá-lo.


	13. Última Viagem

**Capítulo XIII – A Última Viagem**

- Devo confessar que estava ansioso por este momento.

Sesshoumaru estendeu o braço e, antes que Hitomi notasse, já estava em outro ambiente.

O cientista olhou em redor. Estavam de volta à praia onde o meteorito de Sesshoumaru aterrissara. Estava deserta.

Ainda com o braço estendido, o extraterrestre tocou a testa de Hitomi. Este sentiu uma leve tontura e sentiu-se caindo.

Sesshoumaru deitou-o na areia e se reergueu, observando o amigo adormecido.

Então empertigou-se e caminhou até sua nave, que repentinamente surgira na orla marítima.

- Rin. - o extraterrestre pronunciou o nome ao vento. Menos de dez segundos depois, a moça surgia a uma pequena distância deles.

- O que? O que estou...? Sesshoumaru! … Sr. Hitomi!

Rin correu até o cientista, debruçando-se sobre ele.

- Está pálido e gelado...

Ela arregalou os olhos, ao constatar que o coração dele já não batia mais.

- Sesshoumaru, ele...!

- Sim.

- Mas... Por que?

- Ele quis assim. Iria morrer em alguns dias, por conta da radioatividade.

- Ele ia...? E quanto a mim, Sesshoumaru?

- Você fez um pedido a mim.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Você sabia?

- Sim, eu a ouvi naquele dia.

Rin relembrou as próprias palavras, no dia em que vira o meteorito caindo na cidade. Esboçou um sorriso e suspirou.

- Eu gostaria muito.

Sesshoumaru abriu os braços e indicou passagem a Rin rumo a sua espaçonave.

- Posso mesmo?

- Acompanhe-me.

Rin ampliou o sorriso e segurou na mão de Sesshoumaru para entrar na nave.

Enquanto caminha, Rin nota suas vestes mudando de cor e forma. Elas se transformam em uma capa transparente sobre um vestido tecido pelas estrelas.

O interior da nave era amplo e todo branco. No meio, havia um divã, o qual Sesshoumaru indicou para ela se acomodar. Rin deitou-se, tentando analisar as próprias sensações e sentimentos. Estava com medo, ansiosa, e feliz.

Olhando em redor, ela notou um outro divã, coberto por um fino véu rendado. Hitomi Kagewaki estava ali, adormecido. A expressão tranquila dele a fez sorrir.

A nave foi se fechando, no processo contrário de quando aterrissara na praia.

Rin fechou os olhos e suspirou.

o0o0o0o0o

A certa distância, na areia, Kagura observava a nave se fechando.

A moça sorriu e fechou os olhos, curvando levemente o tronco à frente.

- Adeus, Hitomi. Rin. Boa viagem.


End file.
